


Mixed Signals

by likezoinxman



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/pseuds/likezoinxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday fic for <a href="http://madwomanpoems.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://madwomanpoems.livejournal.com/"><b>madwomanpoems</b></a> because <s>dbelt</s> she is amazing and deserves awesome things in life. <s>sorry this is all I could get you. :(</s> She wanted <em>James/Carlos. Carlos wearing James' favorite t-shirt. and the reaction, however if may present itself, that ensues.</em> A Huge thanks to <a href="http://breila-rose.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://breila-rose.livejournal.com/"><b>breila_rose</b></a> for reading over <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for [](http://madwomanpoems.livejournal.com/profile)[**madwomanpoems**](http://madwomanpoems.livejournal.com/) because ~~dbelt~~ she is amazing and deserves awesome things in life. ~~sorry this is all I could get you. :(~~ She wanted _James/Carlos. Carlos wearing James' favorite t-shirt. and the reaction, however if may present itself, that ensues._ A Huge thanks to [](http://breila-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**breila_rose**](http://breila-rose.livejournal.com/) for reading over <3

“Is that my shirt?”

Carlos froze mid-step on his way to the kitchen and slowly turned to face James. He found the other boy staring at him, eyes slowly trailing up and down his body, pausing briefly to eye the shirt he was wearing before stopping completely on his face. Carlos felt his body warm slightly at the scrutiny and cleared his throat. “What?”

“That’s my shirt,” and now there was no question at all in James’ tone and he looked down briefly and plucked at the material. It was soft, slightly worn but it still looked good. It was also comfortable and the first thing he’d seen available in the closet when he was getting ready. “Uh, yeah. I guess it is,” he said with a shrug and turned to continue his way into the kitchen. He heard James get up and follow him, but didn’t think anything of it. That was before he turned around from grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and found James standing right _there_. He jumped slightly, his back hitting the fridge and his newly acquired bottled water almost slipped from his grasp, “Whoa! James! What are you - ?”

“That’s my shirt,” James repeated, interrupting Carlos, his hands reaching up to touch it, stroking gently. “My _favorite_ shirt,” he emphasized, looking down at Carlos intently.

Carlos looked up at James and licked his lips quickly, suddenly unsure of his choice of clothing even though it wasn’t like it was the first time he’d borrowed anything from James without asking. And James usually didn’t say anything about it though he reacted differently when discovering him with an article of his clothing. A borrowed bandana got him a grin and thumbs up. The rare stolen scarf got a raised eyebrow and a suppressed smile. And a borrowed shirt barely even got acknowledged with anything more than a double take - because yes, Carlos was wearing a shirt a size too big and yes it belonged to James - that was quickly followed by raised brows and a half-smirk - which Carlos never understood was all about - while pants were just completely out of the question considering their height differences. He didn’t know why James was acting weird about it this time.

“Do you want me to take it off?” he offered, traces of uncertainty in his voice. James crowded closer and he swallowed thickly as the other boy’s hands skimmed across the front of the shirt, tickling his skin and causing goosebumps to rise on his skin, to curl loosely around his waist.

James leaned down and Carlos closed his eyes on instinct, tilting his head back and parting his lips slightly in anticipation of James’ lips on his. But nothing happened. Instead, he felt a warm brush of air across his mouth as James breathed out, “Yes.”

His eyes snapped open and he swallowed thickly, confused and aroused because James’ eyes were dark and his mouth was firm, but his hands were soft and gentle against his body and he didn’t know what to do with all the mixed signals he was getting. “Yes, what?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

And then he saw it, a small twitch at the corner of James mouth before he pressed his forehead against Carlos’, “Yes, I want you to take it off,” he murmured, lips brushing against the shorter boy’s softly as he spoke. His breath hitched in his throat as James was suddenly touching bare skin, fingers warm and soft trailing across his sides leaving him aching for more.

He felt James smirk against his mouth and he growled, “You’re such a goddamn tease,” before his fingers wound themselves in James hair and he pulled him down to crush their lips together.

James laughed against his mouth and pulled away after only a few short moments, but he didn’t go far, his forehead still pressed gently against Carlos’. “You shoulda seen your face,” he said, grinning widely.

Carlos flushed in embarrassment and his eyes narrowed, “Shut up!” he fumed, pushing James away. He tried to slip past the other boy but James caught him by the waist and pulled him back, pressing him against the refrigerator again.

James pulled the bottle of water out of Carlos’ hands and set it on the top of the fridge before gripping his waist firmly in both hands. “I was just playing with you. Quit being so sensitive,” he admonished, nudging his nose against the smaller boys lightly. “You know how much I like it when you wear my clothes.”

Carlos blinked in surprise and jerked back as far as he could manage to look up at the taller boy. “You do?” he asked, eyebrow quirking slightly.

James pulled back as well, looking down at Carlos with a bemused smile on his face, “Yeah. Didn’t you - I thought you knew…”

“How was I supposed to know something like that? You never said anything…”

“Well, after that first time when I dragged you to the supply closet at the studio…you kept doing it. I just thought you knew how much of a turn on it was…”

Carlos laughed, “That’s what that was about? I thought you were just horny!”

“ _Carlos_ …” And now James was the one flushing in embarrassment and Carlos could only grin harder because it was rare that he managed to make James’ blush while they were both fully dressed.

He reached out and grabbed James by the hips, pulling him close again. “I really didn’t know,” he said, leaning up to press his lips against James, arms moving to wrap around James’ waist loosely.

James took a step closer, pressing his body against Carlos’, his lips sliding against the others gently. “Well, it does,” he murmured, mouth moving to trail across Carlos’ chin and jaw. “Especially when you wear this one.”

Carlos tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed as James dragged his lips down his neck. “Oh,” he breathed out, fingers digging into the small of James’ back, pulling him closer.

James moaned quietly against Carlos’ neck, hips pressing forward. “Yeah, oh,” he murmured back, and Carlos could almost hear the smirk in James’ tone as well as feel it against his skin. But he didn’t care because James was drawing his teeth across his neck now, hands sliding firmly across his stomach and sides under the shirt.

James bit his shoulder, and he gasped softly, “Maybe I should wear it more often, then…” he said breathlessly, hips pressing back urgently. He hands slipped under James’ shirt to touch skin of his own and he slowly dragged his fingers across James’ back.

“Maybe,” James responded, placing an open-mouthed kiss in the spot where Carlos’ neck melded into shoulder, and then straightened, pulling away from the smaller boy somewhat. “But first, let’s go get you out of it for right now.”


End file.
